fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Brittany Suzuki
Dark Purple |planet/star/satellite= Uranus |animal= Bat |element/power= Air |zodiac= Pisces |sub-unit= Pleiades |debut-anime= Episode 08 |seiyū= Sae Otogi |singer= Sae Otogi from Cosmic Girls }} Brittany Suzuki (ブルターニュ鈴木 Suzuki Buritani) is a main character in Nebula Aikatsu! and a supporting character in Aikatsu New Nebula!. Her type is cool and her brand is Antique Romantique. Bio Backstory Brittany was born in New Orleans and lived there until she was 12. New Orleans being a city filled with jazz, she grew up with jazz all around her and loves it but also loves rock. That's why she started to learn how to play the electric guitar. She was 8 when she started and loved it and that's when she got interested in rock. While her sister Mia took advanced dance classes, she took musical lessons about rock and vocal lessons. She was quite good at singing and wished to become a singer. Her dream came true when after a while of moving in Japan, they both received letters from the Nebula Academy who wanted them to audition. Their parents were happy for them as their dreams would finally be realized. Mia got sorted in the advanced dance class and Brittany in vocal class but the two stayed together in the same class. They were only together until they met Sunny, Sora and Kagami. Their friendship went to the point of forming a group together. Brittany inspired by both rock and jazz decided to add them together to have an original concept and mixed two of her favourite genres and passions together. Becoming quite popular due to it she slowly built a fan base for herself. Mia was very proud of her little sister and supported her. They both support each other as friends and sisters. When moving from Nebula Academy to Crescent Inc the group that was PINKNOISE became Cosmic Cherry. Before this, PINKNOISE had a considerable fan base that made Brittany want to be better and and worked even more for herself, for her group, her family and her fans. She was very pleased when receiving letters from her fans and family. Thus now as a member of Cosmic Cherry she will work even more to live her passion. Personnality Brittany is rather reserved, she hesitates a lot when talking to other people. She is very close to her sister whom she considers her best friend. She can't open up easily but does so when starting to know other people gradually. When singing or playing guitar, she completely forgets about everything else and just focuses on doing what she likes. She keeps this up as an idol and it helps her get more dedicated in what she does. Once she opens up she becomes a great friend who will always be there for her friends and cheer them up. Her friends often call her "weird but funny" because she is often doing weird things to make her friends laugh. Appearance Brittany has almost curly hair reaching her waist that is dark purple in color and purple eyes. She is pale skinned and medium sized. She often wears gothic styled clothes with dark colors but mostly in purple, white and black. She is almost always wearing a spiky tiara in different shapes and colors. She likes dark colored makeup too. She formerly wore her Nebula Academy uniform. Etymology Brittany (ブルターニュ''Burutanyū'' pronounced bri-tta-ni) means Land of the Britain. It originates from France. Suzuki (珠洲 Suzu) means bell and (木 Ki) means tree. Discography Mini-Albums *''The Black Chapter Part 1: The Air Gardens'' (2019) Trivia *'Favourite Foods': New Orleans beignets, curry (japanese and Indian), strawberry cake, yakitori, okonomiyaki. *She can play the drums, electric guitar, piano. *She is one of the idol siblings pair with Miku Hatsune and Mikuo Hatsune, Yann Kaneko and Sunny Kaneko, Sofia Hanaba and Liana Hanaba and Miki Summer and Sara Summer. *She did a little bit of ballet when she was a kid. *She dislikes spicy food. *Brittany loves horror books. **Her favorite authors are Stephen King, Hideaki Sena, Koji Suzuki and Neil Gaiman. **Her favorite books are the Ring novels and Carrie. **She loves fantasy and rpg games too. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu New Nebula Category:Cosmic Cherry Category:Crescent Inc Category:Lyrids Category:Weekender Girl39